The One
by CorrieFan8081
Summary: It's time to let the past go and let you live with it.
1. Chapter 1

He's so different to you.

He's so ridiculously and refreshingly different from you.

He wears suits and you wear skinny jeans with a leather jacket. You even asked me when we were engaged if it was suitable for you to wear that bloody leather jacket to our own wedding. I know with him if he asks, when he asks, I won't have to beg him, persuade him to wear a suit to our wedding. He wears them everyday and I love him for that. He wouldn't even think twice about doing it for me. He wouldn't think twice about doing anything for me. But that makes me love him more and fall even harder for the man I once hated, loathed in fact.

Did you hear that?

Yes, I just said I love him. I'm over you at last, over the pain, the heartache and the feeling that I'd never have you out of my system. I couldn't be happier you know.

He's everything I never thought I would want and more. He's everything you once were with a bottle of Merlot on top. I trust him. Trust. I don't think you even know how to spell it, let alone follow it through. The man I love doesn't hide his darkest secrets, his fears of the past and the future. He tells me them all. Late at night when we're cuddled up together he whispers what he's scared of and all those mistakes he's made. Well, I think it would take you longer than a night to tell me all of your mistakes. I guess you're still living with them all now.

But, being with you and losing all we had taught me so much. It taught me to understand the good from the bad. When you used me, took the share in my factory, cheated on me and left me heartbroken when I lost our daughter. The only hope of happiness and link to you I had. When she went; you did too. It was as though part of me died with her when she'd gone and all I wanted was to be rid of you. Free from the pain, free from you.

You must think I hate you but I don't. I'll always love you Peter. Always. There's not one day that goes by when I don't think of you, of what could have been and where our family would be at. If you and Tina had never been a thing then we'd probably be together still but isn't that a weird thought? That I'd be a mother to your child, Tina would still be alive and Rob probably wouldn't be in the nick. There will always be a place in my heart for you, always. You may be in my heart forever but that doesn't mean I want you in my life. That ship well and truly sailed, off to Antigua or wherever the hell you are these days. So don't say for one minute that because I've moved on I never loved you. You're so very wrong because I felt as though my world had ended when you took me in the back of the Rovers; uttered those words that ended it all.

'I've been having an affair.'

They make every pore and corner of my body shudder from top to high heeled toe. But I know it's okay, I won't ever hear a man of mine say those words again. I'll never hear Nick tell me that there has been someone else, someone he had betrayed me with and thought they were far better than I was or ever would be. He's not that type of guy and that's another reason that I'm in love with him.

But like I say, I'll always have a place in my heart for you. I will always feel not quite complete because we were never complete.

I hope one day we can maybe be friends, possibly have a friendly chat or even a cup of coffee together.

So good luck with your life Peter. I hope you find someone as wonderful as the one I've found.

All the best,

Carla.

* * *

 _I've seen so many fantastic pieces of Narla and Carter work on here so I thought I'd give it a dabble!_

 _I might write something similar from Peter's point of view if anyone is interested- so please leave a review! :D_

 _Thank you for reading! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

I'm pleased for you. Honest baby, I am. I shouldn't really call you that any more, but I can't help it.

I'm glad that he is nothing like me, even though the thought of him loving you, kissing you and being the man you love kills me.

But I love knowing that you are finally happy; over the storm that has been darkening your every day and making you wish you were no longer here. I have to give Nick a bit of praise too because without him...well, I don't think we'd be able to talk like this.

It doesn't mean I am happy about this. You shouldn't be with Nick because he will never be me and you two will never have what we had. Me Dad said you two are great together and I don't think he is like when he says it. But what I do think isn't true is that you could find in Nick what you found in me. Could you ever find that in anyone else?

I haven't.

Her name is Claire. She's a few years younger than me and has been married before to some businessman that was always away. They split up because he'd been having an affair behind her back with his assistant. I didn't feel it was the time or place to tell her about me and Tina. I don't think it will ever be the right time to tell Claire because it killed me inside and out telling you. I hate the words too baby. If you think they destroyed you, well you're wrong. It was like I was drowning, burning and finding no extinguisher to calm the flames. I was burnt baby. You were too.

I like her you know.

She's great. She's a redhead with hair as red as the sky on an Autumn night. I think she's smart and she is, working as a teacher in a school down here in Portsmouth. She loves white wine; you love red. It makes it easier to live with what I did to you, knowing she is so different to you. And like you say about Nick, he is so unbelievably different to me. I guess he is. But will he ever be the same as me? I'll never love her like I loved you, like I love you. You may not love me, but know I won't ever give up on us. We'll be together in my head; please don't shatter the fantasy for me. Maybe one day I'll share my fantasy with you. That's if you ever want to hear it.

Can he kiss you in the same why I did? When your body would quiver from excitement and love. You told me that I was the only man you had ever wanted a family with; and a proper family. Kids, a house and all the wonderful things that came with it. Could Nick make you feel that way Carla? Do you want children with a man that was in love with Leanne for as long as you've been drinking red wine. Who is to say he wouldn't? Leanne is alone now, single and she works with Nick. They did it when I was with her and they weren't together all that long ago. There is nothing to stop them from doing it all over again.

Like they say baby, absence makes the heart grow fonder.

So until we're near again, I'll think of you baby.

Love you always, to the moon and back.

Peter

* * *

 _ **I was so surprised by the response to this, so I decided to give you all the Peter chapter and who knows...if you like it I can make this into more; maybe Carla will have another chapter in response to this one!**_

 _ **Please keep up those reviews, they are great! :-D**_


	3. Chapter 3

How dare you.

What right have you got to judge eh? You. You, accusing my boyfriend of going off and cheating behind my back with both his ex-wife and your ex-wife. Well look Peter, he wouldn't do that to me and he is an honest 's honest, loving and he actually knows what honesty is. Honesty. You know that thing that you can't follow through? Yeah, now you do. You aren't even honest enough to tell your newest victim, ahem, girlfriend that you had an affair behind my back! It just shows that a leopard never changes its spots; and in your case, you never change your leather jacket. You'll always be a cheat, Barlow.

Oh, and your little remark about Nick and Leanne? Well, if it makes you feel better, he and I are stronger than Liz's hairdo in a storm. He hasn't looked twice at Leanne and he has moved on from her, bigger and better things, which is something even she understands. Unlike you, Leanne has her attention firmly on your son and giving him everything he needs. Yeah, Simon! Have you even picked up the phone to call him? Nah. I bet you haven't. If it's anything like the time you came back to Weatherfield for Deirdre's funeral, you will have ignored your kid like you ignored me on the street.

I hope your redhead makes you bloody happy. I hope she can cope with the adulterous, boozed-up Peter that decides to make a guest appearance every so often. He's great y'know, all aggressive and self-loathing; he loves to have a good punch up and an affair too. You love a good marriage as well, don't ya? How many are we counting Peter? Four? Five? Nine? Would it be easier if we counted these marriages in notches? Yeah, I flamin' bet it would. I mean, you married two women at once didn't ya? Talk about desperate eh? Ha! And to think you judge me.

I found it you know. Nick had left it in the drawer where the takeaway flyers were and stupidly, I looked. I am not giving ya the satisfaction of knowing what it was that I found, but when you address these letters to 'Mrs Carla Tilsley' you will have figured it out all on your own. Which is what you will be fairly soon Peter. You'll do what you always do and make that Claire run a mile or you will run a mile into another tart's bed. But when ya do, make sure she doesn't get murdered or Claire gets pregnant with ya kid. It's bad enough that I had to go through that; don't make another women do it too.

So you keep havin' ya digs at me and Nick. We'll be too in love and livin' in bliss to care darlin'.

Enjoy yourself Peter,

Carla.

* * *

 _Wow everybody! I want to say thank you for leaving me such kind reviews- I have been overwhelmed, thank you! I know this is just a short one, but I hope you like I anyway!_

 _If you still like this then I will carry it on! :D_


End file.
